1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brush cases, and more particularly pertains to a denture brush travel case specifically designed for transporting a denture cleaning brush in a clean, sealed environment. A denture cleaning brush will not fit into conventional tooth brush holders, because it is too large. The denture brush user thus has a difficult time carrying the brush while travelling, and frequently resorts to a plastic bag for storing the brush. This can become messy, and does not provide a clean, sealed environment for the denture brush. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a travel case for storing and transporting denture brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of brush cases are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a brush case is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,504, which issued to 0. Thompson on Oct. 24, 1939. This patent discloses a tooth brush holder and container stopper for securing a tooth brush on a bathroom mirror by a suction cup stopper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,452, which issued to J. Reid on Jun. 17, 1969, discloses a brush holder having a circular hollow body portion connected to an elongated hollow stem portion, both adapted to be sealed by a removable cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,843, which issued to R. Rainey on Jun. 10, 1980, discloses a container forming an integral cauterizing system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,378, which issued to M. Parker on Jun. 26, 1973, discloses a tooth brush protector having resilient end flaps across an open end to form an internal compartment containing a sanitizing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,162, which issued to R. Bridges on Jul. 17, 1973, discloses a tooth brush container having a hollow body portion and a hinged lid for engagement over the brush portion of a tooth brush.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to brush cases, none of these devices is a travel case suitable for storing and transporting a denture brush in a protected, sanitary environment. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose a denture brush travel case having front and back walls extending in spaced parallel relation and each formed as a parallelogram, with downwardly and inwardly converging rectangular elongated side walls extending transversely between the front and back walls. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, include the provision of a double sealed removable cap, and a pair of prismatic compartments for storing a denture cleaning agent. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of brush cases, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such brush cases, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.